recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Latvian Sourdough Rye Bread
Ingredients * 3½ cups + 1 tbsp apple cider * 2 tbsp caraway seeds * 5½ cups (or more) whole grain (coarse) rye flour (i.e., Hodgson Mill) * 1 cup sourdough starter (1:1 ratio water:bread flour) * 1 tbsp yeast * 1 tsp salt * 2½ cups bread flour * vegetable oil spray (PAM, etc.) * 1 egg * rye flakes Directions # Heat 3 cups apple cider and 2 tablespoons caraway seeds to boiling; pour over 3 cups of coarse rye flour and stir. # Let mixture cool. # Add 1 cup active sourdough starter and mix well. # The mixture will resemble heavy porridge as the rye flour absorbs the apple cider. # Sprinkle ½ cup coarse rye flour over the mixture but do not stir at this point. # Cover your bowl with a dish towel, and then wrap the covered bowl with a beach towel or blanket. # Put wrapped bowl in a warm spot (next to a heat register is good) and allow the mixture to ferment for up to 24 hours (less time if you think it will be too sour). # Dissolve 1 tablespoon yeast in ½ cup warm (105-115°F;). # apple cider. # Let the yeast mixture bubble and then add it to the sourdough mixture. # Gradually add 1 teaspoon salt, 2½ cups bread flour, and 2 cups coarse rye flour. # Knead with your heavy-duty electric mixer. # If the dough seems too wet, add more rye flour (wet dough will result in a soggy baked brick). # This type of bread is tricky to make, as the dough is always very sticky from the rye; it takes some trial and error to get a feel for the dough. # If the dough is too wet, it becomes slack after a while; the correct consistency of dough remains rather firm. # Spray a formica countertop or a marble pastry board with vegetable cooking spray. # Use a small plastic pan scraper or something like that to scrape your dough out of the bowl and onto your work surface. # Using a bench knife/dough scraper, divide the dough into two equal chunks. # Wet your hands with water and keep a bowl of water handy for additional dipping. # Form the dough into two loaves on the oiled surface, using just your wet hands; do not add flour at this point. # Place the loaves into oiled bread pans (8½" x 4½"). # Cover with a dish towel and let rise in a warm place. # Believe it or not, this very heavy dough will rise. # Optional (not a traditional method): brush on glaze made with 1 egg that's been mixed with 1 tablespoon of apple cider; sprinkle with rye flakes (obtainable from a food co-op). # Bake for 15 minutes at 400°F; then turn heat down to 350°F; and continue to bake for an additional hour. Don't underbake. # Remove loaves from pans and allow to cool on a rack. Category:Latvian Vegetarian Category:Rye bread Recipes Category:Sourdough bread Recipes Category:Bread flour Recipes Category:Caraway seed Recipes Category:Cider Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Rye flakes Recipes Category:Rye flour Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos